borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What is your 2 main?
I'm interested in a quick census on what you use as your 2 main (if you use more than one): artifacts, weapons, class mods, shields and grenades for any character you want. A brief description of class, type of build, and why you use what you use is welcome. I'll give one of mine now. More to follow later:) Thanks in advance for any input. Comments Brick: Tank build with maxed master blaster *Artifact: Explosive (rarely used) *Weapons: Anarchy for everything, Cobra for long range (sometimes corrosive smg for armor) *Class mod: Centurion with life regen till i get a common man w/tediore anarchy *Shields: Quick recharge for Unbreakable/Pay Back *Grenades: explosive BB, experimenting with others I am the best robot 16:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) * Mordecai: 70+ points on the damned tree means "Builds" are irrevelant * Artifact: Depends on what I'm murdering at the time. * Weapons: My main 4 are a Bessie, Aries, Defiler and a Firehawk. * Class Mod: Survivor, because I don't want my teammates dying on me. * Shields: I think the one I'm using now pushes ~2700 and a ~350 recharge rate * Grenades "X Elemental" contact. NOhara24 17:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: very true on the builds but some can still be more focused than others, its just an option :) I am the best robot 17:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) The only guns i can think of that i use on All my characters are a Volcano and Defiler. I use an Anarchy on my Soldier and Siren because of thier abilities to regen ammo for it, but tend to main rifles with a Soldier. I use a Supportgunner or Heavygunner com with damage bonus on my Soldier I use SMGs with a Siren( hellfire, pest. stinger, anarchy) and a merc mod (of coarse) On my Hunter, i stick mostly with pistols ( firehawk, hornet: close range/defiler: long range, and Violator) with a gunslinger com and an almost maxed out gunslinger tree (no lethal strike). I use an Orion, Penny or Volcano for most everything else. On my Brick i use explosive weapons or Tediore Ammo regen Legendary guns and a Common man Com. I tend to stay with explosive on my Artifact because it does the most damage to the most enimies. I stick with a fire artifact on my Siren because of Radiance ( fire and lightning work well together ;) ). For shields, i tend to go with high capacity, good regen rate. My best is 3300 cap., 315 regen. rate Enduring shield. On my Brick, i use a 2400 cap., panacea shield because his skills give it a 4000 cap. Veggienater 22:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Siren * Hellfire / Anarchy / Pestilent Stinger / Vengeance + Mercenary with ammo regen * Volcano / Liquid Orion / Penetrator / Vengeance + Specter with ammo regen * Ironclad * Incendiary artifact * Transfusion Hunter * Volcano / Liquid Orion / Penetrator / Bessie + Sniper with ammo regen * Defiler / Firehawk / Anaconda masher / Aries + Gunslinger with ammo regen * Rose * Explosive artifact * Transfusion 10:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Nice cross section, thanks :) Roland: self healer build. *Artifact: Explosive or Corrosive *Weapons: I prefer shotguns but use combat rifles for long range *Class mod: Commando and Support gunner *Shields: Quick recharge for rough spots. *Grenades: Incendiary BB or Corrosive Longbow I am the best robot 12:10, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Siren: *Maliwan Volcano/Dahl Penetrator/S&S Orion/Eridian Splat Gun(replacing this as soon as I get a better one) + Specter Mod with ammo regen *Tediore Panacea *Corrosive or Explosive Rain *Artifact varies depending on the enemy Hunter: *Maliwan Volcano/Dahl Penetrator/S&S Orion/Jakobs Bessie or Jakobs Skullmasher or Eridian Splat Gun + Sniper Mod with ammo regen *Vladof Stalker/BLR Hornet/Hyperion Nemesis/Maliwan Firehawk + Gunslinger Mod with ammo regen *Atlas Aries/Maliwan Defiler/Atlas Chimera/Tediore Incendiary Equalizer + Ranger Mod *Tediore Panacea *Corrosive or Explosive Rain *Artifact varies depending on the enemy Am I the only one who finds Eridian corrosive weapons useful? Riceygringo 00:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm afraid so. If I want to melt something, I'll pull out my defiler and aim for the head. That works 95% of the time. NOhara24 02:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- note: click on links to view actual weapon / item pics. click on character names to view entire weapons loadouts roland: *artifact: explosive, shock *weapons: gearbox glorious mauler, kyros' power ogre *class mod: rifleman *shield: wee wee's super booster *grenade mods: corrosive, incendiary rain mods 03:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) mordecai: *artifact: explosive, shock *weapons: firehawk, nemesis w/ invader scope *class mod: gunslinger *shield: rose *grenade mods: longbows, all elements 03:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) brick: *artifact: explosive, incendiary *weapons: redemption, rhino *class mod: bombadier, bad ass *shield: ironclad *grenade mods: mirv, rubberized, all elements 03:56, January 12, 2011 (UTC) (lil's hasn't made it to level 69 yet. we'll see what she chooses then) --fry ---- I'm an equal-opportunity gun user. Honestly? the game is way too easy to be looking for a power build, and way too much fun to stick to just 1 weapon. I always have 1 different type of gun per slot, and I've never had ammo problems, even when using heavy ammo weapons like double Anarchy, even as a Heavy Gunner (fire rate). I swap weapons as much as I can. I stay away from elemental weapons, as I find using them boring (powerful, but boring). I mostly use a Heavy Gunner Roland as he is a Self-Sustaining - Conventional Gunner - Jack of All Trades, by definition: Perfect. I also use a Mercenary Lilith... Without SMGs... Or elemental weapons... Specked correctly, she is pretty much a heavy gunner, that can warp. She's fun to play that way, so why the heck not. *Roland: Heavy Gunner that uses every weapon. *Lilith: SMG mod for the skill bonuses: Used as a warping heavy gunner. Happypal 07:31, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ''INSERT: ''Lilith is fun to play almost anyway, so why the heck not :) Check this out! I am the best robot 13:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Mordecai: Gunslinger + Rogue Build *Artifact: Corrosive *Weapons: Double Anarchy, Bladed Equalizer, Pestilent Defiler, Hostile Savior *Class mod: Gunslinger Mod with Increased Pistol Fire Rater and Increased Pistol Accuracy *Shields: Impenetrable Grounded 1930 Cap, 166 Recharge and Shock Resist *Grenades: Incendiary Bouncing Bettie Desperado SMG 08:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC)link title